


You're flirting with death

by whynotcherries



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, F/M, Gen, Head Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Neal gets hurt trying to help Emma with her powers in the woods
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	You're flirting with death

She hadn’t seen the branch falling until it was too late.

Neal, being the idiot he was, had offered to come with her to practice her powers. In the woods. With no cell phone reception. 

Clearly, it had been a bad idea from the start. And now, here they are. 

“Neal,” she yells, rushing over to where he’s lying on the ground, the broken branch beside him. She falls onto her knees, sliding a little bit as she reaches him, “Neal! Hey,” she shakes him a little bit, before she notices the blood coming from a cut she hadn’t realized he had.

She reaches up and touches it a little bit, “Oh, god,” she mumbles. If he dies on her now, she’s not going to restrain herself from killing him. 

“Neal, wake up! Come on,” she shakes him, her voice starting to break.

Of course, she knows that the logical option at the moment is to use her magic and _heal him_ , but, of course, she actually needs him conscious to help reassure her that she’s not going to actually make everything around them _blow up_ instead.

She glances between his eyes, the cut on his head, and the trail of blood that’s slowly growing as it goes down the side of his face.

Apparently, she has no choice _but_ to use her magic.

She groans, leaning back and shaking his shoulders, calling his name once more for good measure. Like she’d predicted, nothing happens.

So, she sits herself up, kneeling down on the ground, and puts her hand over the cut on his forehead.

 _You have to do this_ , she imagines him saying, _if you want it to get better, you have to try_. Obviously, it had been different circumstances, and his life hadn’t been on the line, but it still applies.

 _You have to try, you have to try, you have to_ \- 

He moves under her touch.

Her eyes fly open and she pulls her hand back, looking at where his cut used to be. _Nothing_. She pokes at it a little bit, examining it just a little further, just to make sure that it’s actually _gone_.

All that’s left is blood. Lots and _lots_ of blood.

“Em?” he groans out a little bit, trying to sit up _much too quickly_ for her liking.

She puts her hands on his shoulders, holding him down, “No, go slow, it’s okay,” she whispers, helping him sit up before she throws herself at him, practically pushing him back over.

She’s mostly unaware that she’s crying until she pulls back from him, “A log fell,” she sighs, wiping some of the blood away from his eye with her thumb, “you’re never coming with me again,” she mumbles, pulling him to her.

“Nah, it’s the logs fault,” he says, the words muffled by her shirt.

“Neal, I swear to _god_.”


End file.
